As a method for supplying a component joint paste such as a solder cream onto a substrate in a component mount line where an electronic component is mounted on the substrate, screen printing is used. In the screen printing, the substrate is abutted against a mask plate in which pattern holes are formed in correspondence with a print portion of the paste, and the paste is supplied onto the mask plate to conduct squeegeeing operation of sliding a squeegee, to print the paste on the substrate through the pattern holes. In order to properly print the paste in the screen printing, there is a need to properly position the substrate with respect to the mask plate.
The substrate positioning is generally conducted by imaging recognition marks each provided on the substrate and the mask plate by a camera to conduct positional recognition. In this situation, because a coordinate system when imaging the substrate and a coordinate system when imaging the mask plate are different in position reference from each other, there is a need to obtain position reference data for specifying a positional relationship between those coordinate systems. For that reason, up to now, a screen printing device has been known which include a calibration processing function of imaging the substrate and the mask plate to obtain the position reference data between the coordinate systems (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The related art in the Patent Document describes an example in which, in a configuration where the mask plate and the substrate are imaged by a single imaging unit, a positional deviation between a coordinate system of a substrate positioning unit and a coordinate system of a moving unit for moving the imaging unit is obtained on the basis of image data acquired by the imaging unit.